


I've Missed You (Let Me Show You How Much)

by DragonEgg



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Korra and Asami have kids, Lesbian Sex, Love, Married Korra/Asami Sato, Older Characters, Older Korra and Older Asami, Sex, They are in their early 40s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEgg/pseuds/DragonEgg
Summary: So, it's been a really long time since I've made a fic. I looked and it's been four years. Damn. Let's see if I still got it.I made this chapter towards a much bigger story that came before this. It's pretty heavy and I'm gonna take some time with it for as long as I can. Hopefully, I can lull people over it by putting up more fics in between the big ones. I hope you enjoy this one though!
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	I've Missed You (Let Me Show You How Much)

**Author's Note:**

> This is going off of my previous stories I've made of Korra and Asami I like them being older, around 40, and 41. They have their two oldest children, Malik (14) and Yume (12) but they also have their twin sons, Sen and Nanuq (4).

“See? I’m not fragile, you know.” Asami scolded her wife after arguing about who was going to lift whose wastebasket to the laundry room.

Korra had been doting on her wife ever since she recovered from her illness. It drove Asami crazy for the past few weeks because she had endured so much in the last year. Almost having her company destroyed, falling mysteriously ill along with her employees within the same week. _She had almost died._ During her illness, the doctors were completely floored. They never saw anything like that before.

The doctors had to shave her head for what they called “chemotherapy”, in order to get her body back in shape. Doctors gave her specific instructions to be careful of the things she ate. Asami had never felt so scared in her whole life. Doctors even told her that she couldn’t go outside without risking her life. On top of everything, when she finally recovered and left the hospital, she had lost so much weight. She was so skinny in fact, that she began running into more health problems, that got her sent right back to the emergency room.

All of these circumstances threw the poor inventor into a deep depression. If that wasn't bad enough, she couldn’t even see her children, wife, or even Bolin who always brought a Pai Sho board to play. The doctors claimed that getting near Asami in this state would make her sicker. She thought writing them letters would be good enough, but the nurses and doctors in this hospital never delivered or retrieved ones from her family. Claiming that, "it wasn't their responsibility to deliver them to the post office".

Loneliness during another set of painful months, trapped in a cold, empty hospital, did something to Asami's mind. Now that she’s finally back home, looking a little curvier with a new pixie cut (which her wife adored) Asami felt like it was a different place entirely.

“Woah, Asami, I never said you were fragile. Are you okay?” Korra explained, clearly worried for her.

“I’m- I’m just tired. I need to lay down for a second.” Asami panicked.

“But you just went to lay down 2 hours ago.” 

“I know. I’m sorry sweetheart, I’m just tired.” The gorgeous woman sounded so defeated and sad. Korra noticed this, but she let it go for now.

“Well,” her voice clearly hurt, “okay. If you need anything, give me a holler and I’ll be by your side, alright?”

Asami quietly nodded and closed the door behind her. Korra heaved a heavy sigh. She slumped to the side of the hallway wall and rubbed her hands around the rim of the wastebasket. She’s been here before and she was so angry. Not at Asami. She could never be angry at that gorgeous, wonderful woman. It was the damn hospital that refused any visitation from her and the kids. That hospital Asami was held in was going to feel her wrath, but for now, she gave her wife some space.

A couple of hours later, Korra gave a soft knock on the door. When there wasn’t an answer, she quietly let herself inside. Tiptoeing and subtly airbending to not alert her love, the middle-aged avatar called her wife’s name in a whisper. No answer. Korra started getting worried. The uneased avatar walked towards the bed and noticed Asami sleeping on her side, faced away from the door. With a featherlike touch, Korra reached out to Asami's tender head and rubbed at her scalp. With a relieved sigh, she was glad that she was still warm.

She didn't know why, but if Asami had been in the same position as her, she might've felt the need to...

She couldn't finish that thought. A small tear ran down her face, as she continued to stroke her wife's short hair.

Unbeknownst to Korra, Asami had been awake this entire time. As soon as she entered the room hours before, she had been silently crying to herself. All that time alone caused Asami to be comfortable with isolation. She was used to being alone already, without a mother or father in an empty mansion, what made the hospital so different? However, she hated it because her family was right there and it was like the hospital deliberately hated that she had visitors. She yearned for her wife and missed her children, but at the same time knew being apart was giving her a strange comfort she was used to. Being crowded by others was too overwhelming. At least for right now. She liked to think that Korra seemed to have an understanding of this.

Thoughts were interrupted when Korra’s feather-like touch sent a warmth through her that hadn’t been felt in a long time. Her belly was getting warm.

“I just wanted to check on you...” Korra said in a dead whisper, barely enough to ‘wake’ her wife. Asami wondered if her wife knew she was awake. Being married for a decade, she must've known.

“I just wanna make sure that you’re okay.” Asami listened as she made subtle shifts on the mattress.

“I know that you feel alone and weaker. You and I both know we’ve been there before. You know you can’t shut me out, but I know why. And I want you to know that I’m not mad at you for it.” Korra continued to stroke her wife’s hair, laying down right behind her, and giving subtle scoots closer to her.

“The kids really missed you while you were gone. We’re mad at that hospital for keeping you away from us. It’s one thing to fall ill, but never deliver letters is a crime. I promise we’ll handle this together, too.” Asami let one tear slip but steadied her breathing.

“Malik, Yume, and the twins made you a couple of things while you were gone. The twins made you a little cup to keep your jewelry. Malik and Yume got you some new makeup while they went out shopping. Our kids are so thoughtful. They get it from you, ya know.” Asami smiles at that as more tears slipped down the side.

“I missed you so much, too. I got you a present in the drawer. I know you don’t like getting gifts, you like sending them but I couldn’t take my eyes off of this crystal necklace. It reminded me of your eyes. I missed looking into them every night.” Asami's tears didn’t stop. Holding down a hiccup was going to be very hard to do. Especially when the stroking of her hands turned into a nice head massage.

“I missed our talks, the conversations we had about life and the way we feel about each other. I missed your laugh, your voice, your beautiful voice. I can show you all the letters that I wrote and what the kids wrote to you if you want.” The care that her wife was giving her was making her chest warm. The smile she had begun to creep into her cheeks.

“I just... really missed you. On lonely nights, when I slept by myself, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I couldn’t stop touching myself over you.” Asami swallowed and licked her lips as heat crawled between her thighs.

“Heh, do you remember the night we got married?” Of course, she remembered. It was the most romantic Korra had ever been. And she thought their first time together was tender, romantic, and special. The wedding was top tier levels of impressive to boot.

“I kept thinking about that every time I was in bed by myself. It wasn’t the same without you. I missed being close to you like that. Do you remember when I covered you in all those red and white rose petals? How we shared a bath together? The champagne we drank and the food we ate was delicious too. Ember Island was so gorgeous.” Asami smiles hard. What a beautiful night it was. ‘Fireworks in the bedroom and in the sky.’

“We just... made love all night long didn’t we? Heh. Where didn’t we have sex?”

“The sky...” Asami mumbled.

Korra smiled slyly. “What?”

“The sky,” Asami turned to Korra, dried tears on her cheek. “We made love everywhere except for the sky.”

Korra looked so beautiful as she smiled at her. Korra didn’t question why she was awake or faked being asleep. She was just happy that her lovely wife was here next to her, speaking to her.

“Hey beautiful,” Korra whispered.

“Hey gorgeous,” Asami replies, reaching up to kiss her wife slowly.

“I just wanted to come in and tell you that... I missed you.”

Tears in Asami's eyes formed again. “I missed you, too. I missed the kids, Lee, and the house. It just feels weird here after being in the hospital for a year. All alone.”

“I wanna make you feel like you’re home again.”

“You already do.” Another deeper kiss between the wives turned hotter.

A thought occurred to the avatar. Now that Asami was awake, she could give her that gift from inside the drawer. Asami looked at the box with curious eyes. It’s true she never liked receiving gifts, she loved giving them more. “I got you this when I was traveling to the earth kingdom. That place is filled with spirits too, ya know. It was a crystal necklace and yes, Korra was right. The colors did match her jade eyes.

“It’s beautiful.” Korra smiled and helped her put on the jewelry. The crystal felt pleasantly warm sitting in her cleavage. Or maybe it was the way the avatars fingers danced around her neck that reminded her of pleasant times. Asami suddenly started to giggle.

“What’s so funny, Mimi?” Asami blushes at her nickname.

“Heh. Do you remember having sex on the beach that night? It was so beautiful. The moon, the stars shining, the wonderful smell and sound of the ocean.”

“Yeah...” Korra sighed, contently. “You’re still so beautiful.”

Asami bit her lip and felt her nipples getting hard through her shirt.

“Thank you, love. You still look as gorgeous as you were that night, too," Asami continued, “So we were having sex. Really GREAT sex, but...”

"'Oh yeah, the 'some classic water bending sex,'" Korra chuckled.

Asami laughed too, distinctively remembered that night. Korra had given her a similar gift then, too. Unfortunately, it got lost that day but she wanted to make it up for Asami. She set up a romantic campfire on the beach. They then skinny-dipped in the dead of night splash fighting until it turned into kissing. As soon as they got back onshore, she remembered moaning and bouncing up and down her loves water bent shaft. It gave them both the pleasure that they needed. They were so close to the ocean. When a wave hit against Asami's back, she remembered how she bucked as the love of her life kept up the bending while holding her hip in place with one hand.

Korra snickered and blushed. “Ahh. But we thought everybody was gone?”

“Then that old couple thought someone screamed for help...” Asami blushes at this particular part.

“But they caught you grinding in my lap?” Korra slyly responded.

“And they freaked out because we were both women...”

“And then they tried calling the cops on us.” The two said simultaneously, bursting out into a laughing fit.

“Ugh... I was so mad, I didn’t get to finish,” Asami chuckles semi-seriously. She looked to her wife, stroked her cheek, and Korra instantly smiles.

“Do you wanna finish now?” Korra spoke in a sultry whisper.

They met with a searing wet kiss, tongues flicking against each other as Korra’s hands went beneath her wife’s pants.

“I need you right now, Korra,” Asami gasped as Korra cupped her breasts. “Now... go and lock the door, would you?”

“Yes, ma’am...” Asami turned the radio up so that the kids wouldn’t hear what was going.

The way the middle-aged couple ripped off each other’s clothes in such a primal embrace of passion, reminded them of their wedding night. The way Korra went slow and gentle when it came to grabbing all of her wife’s curves and how Asami began to trace the lightness of Raava’s sign on her wife's front while they kissed, was bringing back pleasant memories. Asami was a little embarrassed at the wild pubic hair that sat on her mound, but Korra _LOVED_ it. The beautiful brown skin woman stuck her face in her gorgeous wifes' mound, smelling and rubbing her nose in the thick curly black hairs; breathing in the heady, thick scent of her wife. It made Asami instantly wet, although a bit self-conscious.

“I’m sorry I didn’t shave for this...” Asami panted as Korra continued to rub her face in the thick curly hairs. Asami noticed that her wife was careful not to stimulate her clitoris. “Damn, you’re driving me crazy, Korra.”

“I missed your smell, Mimi. I can’t help it.” Korra gripped her wife’s full cheeks, massaging them in her strong hands. Asami was growing wetter as Korra continued her assault on her hairy mound with strong hands rubbing and squeezing her backside. She hadn’t been touched in such a long time. Even without full stimulation, Asami felt herself dripping.

“Ohh! Ohhh, oh that feels so good... I missed your hands on my ass...” Asami began to flick her own stiff nipples as Korra pulled her curvy cheeks apart and together. As Korra continued she couldn't help but look up from Asami’s waist, seeing her wife looking down into her eyes drove the skilled avatar insane. Asami's curvy stomach began to spasm, her breast jiggling at the sudden movements as she continued to pinch her own pink nipples. All the while, Korra wanted to taste those nipples in her mouth. Korra slowly lifted herself up, using her magnificent tongue to trail up her wife’s body and latch onto a stiff one. Sucking ardently while playing with the bundles of hair almost made her wife come undone. Seeing Korra do this alone made Asami’s head roll.

“I can’t take this anymore!” Asami exclaimed excitedly. She scooted (with panties still around her ankles) over to her desk, pulled out the chair, and dropped down. With perfect swiftness, she spread her legs wide open for Korra, panties barely hanging off of her left ankle. The sight was so amazing, Korra’s mouth began to water. A year's worth of a dry spell made her crazy. As soon as she saw the desperation on her wife’s face, holding her thick legs open drove her mad, but looking down and seeing those dark black curly hairs surrounding a perfect pink bundle of nerves with soaking pink lips waiting just for her? She went in for the kill.

Asami moaned into her shoulder as her beautiful wife continued to please her orally in the quickly dampening desk chair. After more than a decade of marriage, Korra still knew how to please her beautiful wife. Not that she ever doubted, but Korra’s mouth was still amazing. The months that turned into a year of being untouched sent her spiraling just at the contact alone. The room was hot and heavy. The smell of sex lingered in their bedroom as the feelings the married couple felt for each other became one. The desperation and neediness of Korra rubbing her wife’s vaginal lips with the palms of her hand as she sucked on her clit, felt out of this world.

“Oh, Korra... _nnn_... that sucking action feels _great_ ,” Asami sighed with pleasure, smirking as her eyes kicked to the back of her head. Rubbing her own nipples between her delicate fingers, she watched her loving wife continue rubbing her vaginal lips with heated palms as she continued to suck on her clit. The stimulation was just what Asami needed. “Spirits, I missed you... ahh _don’t stop... don’t you dare stop doing that..._ ”

Korra hummed in response, looking up at her gorgeous wife. She gave her a wink as she indulged in the wonderful taste of Asami’s juices. Asami gave a mild buck at the sensation. She was about to cum, even though she wanted so much more time staying like this. “Ohh, Korra _*hiss*_ ohhh, Korra... you’re so good. Ahh, _just like that. Right on the tip and under._ Yeah, yeah, UH HUH!” That moan Asami gave was much more guttural than the other times, Korra noticed. She had been pent up a lot longer than she thought. 

_"That mouth is searing hot.”_ Hearing her wife lost in pleasure caused Korra to smile even harder as she sucked down on her wife’s clit like hard candy, feeling a shiver run up her spine. “Oh, I love that tongue. I love how you wrap it around my clit and suck it so good... _so good... ooooh... so good._ Please don’t stop, love. Don't stop!” With Asami’s pleads, Korra still took her time. Tasting and humming even more around her lovers clit, despite Asami's bucking. She loved how verbal Asami got, especially when she went down on her. She knew she was doing good when Asami looked like she was about to moan but only a throaty sound came out. Korra loved that low throat sound. Not once did she come up for air. She just stared into the love of her life’s dark, stimulated pupils, and smiled as she continued to please her.

“Feels so good. It’s been so long. I was too weak to even touch myself.” Korra drew out the sucking motion on that last statement, feeling sympathy for her poor pent up wife. She needed love and Korra was going to give her all she got. Wiggling her tongue against the tip and ending it with a big slurping suck was the new strategy. Asami reacted VERY well to this.

“Oh yeah... OH YEAH! AHH!” Asami began to dig her nails deep within the arms of the chair. Korra didn’t care how sore her jaw became, none of that mattered right now. The motivation was the look on this gorgeous woman’s face and her unbelievably sexy moans drove the avatar to go beyond her limits. “Ughhh! Yeah! YEAH! I love that! Ohh, don’t stop, baby!” It didn’t take long for Korra to realize that her gorgeous wife was seconds away from coming. Her stomach spasms were becoming more erratic, those thick thighs began to shake even harder, and Asami closed her eyes as tight as she could.

“AHHHHHHHHH! KORRA!” Asami bucked hard, lifting her jiggling bottom off of the chair and almost breaking Korra’s nose. Her toes pointed out as the spasming of her body shook several times over. Even with all of those reactions, Korra continued to never let go. As her beautiful wife climbs down from bliss, Korra’s sucking slows down and comes to a slow halt when Asami calms down and scoots away from being overstimulated.

The woman was completely spent.

Looking down at the aftermath of eating out her wife, Korra saw that the chair was covered in a white and clear liquid. It continued to drip out of Asami, down the curve of her cheeks and wrapping around her thighs. Korra wanted to do that all over again.

“That was wonderful. I haven’t felt anything like that in a long time. I really needed that.”

“I needed that, too.”

The avatar's mouth was covered in her wife’s cum. What got Asami fired up all over again, was seeing Korra slowly lick away at most of it with her talented, thick tongue. Asami leaned in for a kiss, tasting herself on her wife’s lips. She pulled away and licked her lips completely aroused.

“Mmm... now it’s your turn,” Asami cooed as she slowly got up from the chair and patted the bed next to them.

Korra gleefully laid on her back with butterflies in her stomach, spread eagle on the edge of the bed. Asami was used to pushing her hair back to eat her wife, so she unknowingly pushed back something that wasn’t there. However, a warm, gentle hand rubbed her short-haired head and reassured her. Asami spread her wife’s muscular thighs further apart, rubbing the muscles up and down, as she kissed the large mound of brown hairs. Korra’s hair had gotten thicker too, but Asami also loved her wife’s private scent. She inhaled deeply and rubbed her nose against her clit, causing her wife to give a mild buck.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Asami immediately latched on to the folds of Korra’s vagina. Sucking, pulling, and nibbling along the edges. She had never done the nibbling part before. It didn’t hurt at all. The edges of her teeth lightly grazing against her sensitive lips caused a pleasant spike to shoot up her spine.

“Ahhh... ahh... _ahhh... oh, Asami_. What are you doing? Feels so good.” Korra moaned as she threw her arms back to grip the comforters.

“I’m making you feel good,” she whispered into the pubic hair on her wife. After nibbling one side, she gave a quick set of flicks of the tongue to her clit and attacked the other side of her lip.

“Asami! Haha... ohhh, where did you learn to do that? ... ohhh...” Korra began to fold her arms behind her head, feeling unimaginable pleasure from the gentle nibbles, causing her to soak the bed.

“That's my little secret. I’ve barely started yet, love.” Asami wiggles her tongue inside of her wife, lapping away at her wetness and humming a nice sultry tune as she did it. She pulled back to see how wet her love was but saw her protruding clit sticking out from the folds, begging to be sucked. “Are you ready?”

Korra nodded, opening her legs even wider than before. Asami slowly wrapped her tongue around the throbbing clit and began slow sucks which caused Korra’s body to squirm.

“Ohhh, Mimi baby, that’s good. Yeah, I like that...” With that, Asami began to suck a little bit harder.

“Ooooh, yeah, that’s amazing. Oh my... _ahhh_...” Sucking a little bit harder, she pinched the skin right on top of Korra's mound.

“UGGHHGGHHH YEAH!” The pinching was causing the blood to flow faster causing Korra to become even more sensitive down there. In such a close tight hot space, Korra’s clit throbbed inside Asami's mouth. The more Asami pinched the skin, the more it drove the beautiful brown woman insane.

“Mmm...” Asami hummed, never letting go of her lovers clit, sucking and sucking like no tomorrow.

“Ahhh... ahhh... yeah... YEAH! YEAH!” Korra growled with excitement, smiling at the immense pleasure, and twisting her nipples between her fingers. “Mhmm... mhmm...”

Asami grabbed Korra’s hand and placed it on the back of her head as she started to slow down the sucking. Korra knew what she was doing. _“You’re so damn sexy Asami.”_ Korra makes Asami suck by pulling in her head back and forth, over and over again. As her head bobbed up and down, the sounds in the room echoed off the wall with squelching noises of juicy cum.

“Ohh yeah... suck on my clit. Suck it real good now, _ahhh..._ You like that?”

“Mhm!” Asami moaned as the pubic hairs tickled her face, causing her wetness to drip down her own legs again.

“I’ve wanted you so bad for the past year. Damn, Mimi... damn Mimi... HOT DAMN MIMI!” Korra was so close, but like her wife, she didn’t want this night to end. Asami chuckled as she sucked, causing another spike of pleasure to shoot up Korra’s spine. She was done for. Korra shook and spasmed as she bit down on her lip, trying not to scream. “MHMMM!” But she lost that fight. “OOOOOH ASAMI! OOOOH!”

Asami felt a rush of wetness spill on her chin, sliding down her breasts as she continued to suck. Once she slowed down, Korra's gasps were so constant, that she couldn’t even speak. With one last long lick, Korra hissed with satisfaction.

“Yeahhh...” Korra lay on the bed, panting with a huge smile on her face. Asami slyly climbed up her lovers' still sensitive body and sat in her lap. She bent down and whispered, “Did you like that?”

Korra groaned and whined, “Why are you so damn sexy? Spirits, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you so much I felt like I was gonna die. All over again.” Korra reaches her hand up and kissed the softest spot on her wife’s neck and held her for the longest time. As both of their bodies were winding down, that didn’t stop the power couple from wanting each other all night.

The two wives started again, deep into the night. They sucked each other’s clits in a 69 position, Asami sat on Korra’s face and rode her mouth like an ostrich horse, and after that Asami used a toy to give Korra anal, pumping her as they watched themselves in their dress mirror. That gave Korra such a spine-tingling, orgasm, that she almost collapsed onto the floor. She wanted to give Asami that same feeling, too.

Now, at 2 in the morning, they were still going at it. Completely covered in a sheen of sweat, Asami whined, mewled, and moaned as her wife, dripping with sweat and panting heavily, pumped deeper and deeper, over and over again into her wife with their special toy. The strap-on.

“Ohh... hoooo... oh, Korra... ughhh yes...” The filling feeling of the toy and the pumps that Korra gave her wife was sending her body into a pleasurable meltdown. The sensation was so good, she started to feel like every nerve in her body was overloaded with feelgood, but she didn’t tell Korra to stop. She wanted this. Watching her wife pump and pump without slowing down, gave her such a rush. Asami forced her legs spread to spread wider with each and every pump. The stickiness of sweaty skin slapped against her protruding clit, causing Asami's body to feel intense satisfaction.

“ _Ahhhhh._.. yes, yes, yes, yessssss, yesss, UGH! YeahyeahheahyeahYEAHYEAH... ohohooh spirits, Korra... hoooo....” Asami was losing her mind and she started to laugh at how unbelievably good Korra was. The toy rubbing into her g spot with perfect precision and wet skin slapping against her throbbing clit, were happening all at the same time now. Not just one after the other. The intensity of it all, caused her thighs to shake uncontrollably. Her wife helped her keep them open as Asami continued to lose muscle control. Korra’s smooth fingers dug into those sensitive inner thighs, causing the fire in her lower below to intensify.

“Mmm...!” Korra began to grow wetter as well, muscles protruding as she continued to pump and slap skin against Asami's most private areas. It was soaking wet in their area of the bed. However, slapping squelching noises caused the couple to snicker.

“Ohh, you’re so good, baby... You’re DAMN GOOD. Ahhh... oh, _oh fuck... oh fuck, ohhhh fuUuuuUUUCK,_ ” Asami was getting drunk with excitement. She never even cursed like this before, Korra thought to herself. Asami's speech pattern was becoming fuzzy and incoherent. Sweating profusely and huffing while underneath her powerful, gorgeous avatar wife was driving her over the edge. This was a night that she would never forget. However, something strange was about to burst below her stomach but she didn’t want it to stop. This wasn’t any ordinary orgasm. Asami continued to whine and moan as the slapping against her clit, the deepening of her wife’s member in all the right places, and the stimulation of fingers digging in her milky thighs was a recipe in making her explode. Asami's mouth hung open wide, but regular moans weren’t heard. Deep from within her gut, she burst out with grunts and whines that made Korra cum right then and there. “AHHH YEAH! YEAH! YEEEAAAH!” Asami's deep guttural, assertive moans pushed Korra over the edge.

“FUCK, ASAMI!”

“Ohh Korra! AHHH!” Asami's eyes shot open at something familiar. “I think I’m gonna pee! I’M GONNA PEE! I can’t help it!”

“I-I think you mean squirt!” Korra laughed as the pumping slowed.

“IT FEELS LIKE I’M GONNA PEE! STOP!” Korra, with all her strength, began to slowly slide out and flick the head of the member against her wife’s swollen clit as fast as she could. If she was gonna squirt, Korra wanted to make this a gusher. At this action, Asami exploded.

“OHH FUCK YOU!” Asami's nails clawed into her wife’s strong back and gasped at what was happening. As soon as Korra wiggled the head even faster against the protruding hot pink bundle of nerves, a huge splash of what appeared to be water spewed out of Asami's hole. It came as a shock to both wives but even more for Asami. The pressure was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Her body was tingling from head to toe. The overstimulation caused her to slap and claw at Korra’s shoulder for making her feel this way. Despite the pain, Korra smiled proudly through the entire thing, as the liquid landed on her washboard abs, dripping down onto her strong thighs. Asami mewled so loudly that she was sure that the whole neighborhood was going to wake up.

“Wow...” Korra huffed out exhausted. “I’ve never been able to make you do that before.” Asami took a long while to respond. The overwhelming sensations knocked the wind out of her. Korra wipes the sweat from her wife’s forehead, kisses her, and helps maintain her breathing. She avoided rubbing her because she didn’t want to stimulate her further. In some instances, it might even really hurt her.

“Are you alright?” Korra asked a little worried.

Asami nodded.

“Did I hurt you?” Asami cocked a brow and with a small smile, huffed out,

“Absolutely... not... whoa... wow.”

Korra chuckled and kissed her wife’s knuckle tenderly.

“I don’t think I ever made you squirt before.” Asami finally caught her breath.

“I mean, when we were on that beach, I felt it coming before we were so rudely interrupted.” Korra was surprised at that answer and a pang of pride shot through her in a smirk.

“Well, damn. I’m glad we could finish what we started.”

“I love it when you top me.” Korra cocked an eyebrow out of curiosity.

“You’re so good at it and it feels _great._ ” Asami panted exhaustedly.

“Ha, is that what the young people are calling it now. Topping?” Korra gave a tired chuckle, completely spent.

“Heh, so what if it is-“ Asami immediately passes out from exhaustion.

Korra soon follows after.

There was a soft knock on the door that woke Korra up first. She immediately felt the dampened, cold sheets on her hands, but the warm, slumbering body underneath her made it bearable. Asami was still spent from last night, slumbering peacefully, even as her wife made noise getting off of the bed. Korra grabbed her robe after another set of soft knocks caused her to pace faster to the bedroom door. She unlocked it and there standing before her, was Mr. Lee.

“Good morning, Avatar Korra. I apologize for my tardiness but I had some business to attend to. I successfully cleaned up after the children and they have already been fed for lunch.” Korra rubbed her eyes.

“I’m sorry, did you say lunch? What time is it?”

“Why, we’re right in the noon hours of the day madam.”

_‘Asami and I have been asleep for that long? Wow...’_ Another pang of pride was felt. She was impressed. “Umm, it’s not a problem that you’re late, Lee. I appreciate you taking care of the kids. Asami and I will be downstairs in a minute.”

“Excellent,” Mr. Lee looked like he was about to leave but handed the couple new comforters and sheets. “I’m giving you new sheets for a weekly change, madam. I will see you downstairs.”

“Heh, thank you, Lee,” Korra blushes, wondering if Mr. Lee knew what went on last night. “Actually you know what?” Mr. Lee looked back confused. “Why don’t you take this day off? It’s a beautiful day outside. Nice enough to go to the beach.”

Mr. Lee was shocked but smiled nonetheless. “Oh! Well, thank you Avatar Korra.” Mr. Lee gave her a bow and skipped all the way downstairs. He bid the children goodbye and left happily. Korra closed the bedroom door and as soon as turned around, Asami starts to shift awake.

“Mmmph, hey gorgeous...”

“Hey, beautiful...” They nudged their noses together and gave each other a deep sensual good morning kiss. “We need to change these sheets.”

Asami groaned which was followed by a snicker.

“And after we put them down the laundry shoot, we’ll take a nice hot shower, okay?” Korra cooed into her lover's ear.

“Mmm... that sounds wonderful.” With a slow, sensual kiss, the two began their day.

After a nice hot intimate shower, the two women walked downstairs hand in hand to see their children; the twins were playing with each other like normal, but Yume and Malik stared at them hard with bags under their eyes.

“Hey, you guys alright?” Korra asked worriedly. Malik and Yume looked at each parent with disgust and huffed.

“Uhh... good afternoon to you, too.” Asami scolded with folded arms. “Is there a problem?”

“At least say ‘Good morning, Mama and Mom’,” Korra spoke with a little more ease in her voice.

“Morning. Mom. Mama.” Yume gritted between her teeth.

“What’s with the attitude this morning guys? It’s a beautiful day outside. Why do you look so grumpy?” Korra asked as she opened up some windows. Malik hissed like a sparrowkeet at the sun in hitting his tired eyes.

“We’re just... really tired.” Yume groaned as she folded her arms on the tabletop. She honestly looked like Mako before he quit the force. Seems like she was about to start an interrogation.

“Uhh... oh? I’m sorry.” Asami peaked over as she cracked some eggs. Both Korra and Asami looked at each other nervously. “There’s no need to have an attitude though.”

“Oh, I think I’m justified. And I bet you are sorry, MOTHER.” Yume’s grumpy face was starting to look ridiculous now.

"Okay! What is going on here?" Asami confronted the children. The looks on their kid's faces never wavered. Not once. Soon enough, both parents were soon hit with a realization.

“Ohh, oh no... did you guys hear us?” Korra blushes furiously but also nervously because she never meant for the kids to hear them. She and Asami always tried to be as quiet as a mouse when they had sex. They tried blocking it with the radio. They even tried to get the walls reconstructed to block sounds when they were babies just in case.

“So you admit it?” Malik chimed in. Large bags under his young eyes and the redness in his corneas said a lot. “So we’re having sex in this house? With the children present??? This is a house of prayer!”

“What???” Asami let out a breath of laughter.

“We heard you, the twins heard you, the neighbors heard you, the creepy owlcat that sits near my window heard you, the dead heard you! Everybody heard from you!” Malik spoke as he flailed his arms around in his tired state.

“I am so disappointed and frankly disgusted with the both of you,” Yume spoke up, munching on her seaweed noodles. Korra and Asami tried not to laugh at the exaggeration in their kids voices.

“We’re sorry! I’m sorry, son!” Korra couldn’t help but chuckle as she walked up to her son, opening her arms to hug him. Malik refused and scooted at the far end of the couch.

“Listen, your mother and I...” Asami started out calmly, sitting in her wife’s lap much to the disgusted groans of the children. “We love each other so much. So sometimes, we’ll make love. I’m sorry if we were loud. We'll try to fix that, but... It’s normal.”

“Last night? That was not normal. Was that normal Yume?” Malik quickly looked at his sister.

“No.” Yume snapped.

“NOPE! It was not normal. That sounded like two catgators having a seizure while eating a bowl of noodles.” Malik groaned on.

“Okay, too far,” Korra interrupted.

“Our children are so rude. They obviously need a hug and a nap.” Asami reached her hands out to her son. Malik quickly used some air bending to glide off of the couch.

“Nah uh. NAH UH! I don’t know where those hands have been!”

“We took a shower!”

“Together?? Oh, UGH!" Malik pretended to gag. "I wanna divorce from this family!” Malik air bent off the couch.

The married pair were in hysterics now.

“I’m glad you think this is funny. Your both sick!” Malik said who climbed up to hang onto the banister.

“Mom, don’t you get it! No amount of hugs and naps will make this go away!” Yume shouted at them, before putting her head in the bowl. “You two shouldn’t even be doing stuff like that! I don’t wanna think about my parents screwing, FIRST THING IN THE MORNING! DO YOU WANT THAT WITH OUR GRANDPARENTS???”

“You’re both too old to be doing that stuff anyway!” Malik interjected.

“We are not!” Asami complained while holding in a laugh.

“You're both ancient!” Yume yelled.

“We’re 40!” Korra yelled back.

“Denial. It doesn’t matter!” Malik chimed in. “You were the first people to walk on this planet! Use the walking sticks I bought you!”

“You did not buy us walking sticks! Why would you even buy us walking sticks?”

“They’re in the closet! Happy 1,000th birthday, MOM!” Asami playfully threw a pillow at her son. Korra burst into laughter as she started to grab one of the twins, Sen because he wanted to play, too. Korra air bent up the stairs that caused her eldest to run away.

“Don’t touch me with those hands!!” Malik yelled as he got into a fighting pose.

“I’m calling child- pfft- services!” Yume’s demeanor cracked as she grabbed a radio. Asami started to chase her with her son, Nanuq piggybacking on her back. The house was filled with playful yelling and laughter and for the first time since Asami got out of the hospital, things looked like it had gotten back to normal.


End file.
